


At Your Service

by 989fox989



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/989fox989/pseuds/989fox989
Summary: Charle and Alastor spend some time together.  Don't think about it too deeply, I certainly didn't.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	At Your Service

Charlie woke up one morning to find Alastor standing beside her door.

" _𝔾𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕞𝕚𝕤𝕤. 𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕠 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕕𝕒𝕪?_ " He asked. Charlie attempted to process what Alastor was saying.

"Whaaa…" she sleepily muttered. Charlie shook her head to better wake up. When she opened her eyes, she realized that Alastor was wearing a different suit from normal. It was black and relatively plain, compared to his usual showy outfits.

"Wwwhat's going on Alastor?" Charlie's hotel had been a success, which was great, but it came with the drawback that the people who she was closest to had all gone to heaven. Now the hotel was empty, save Charlie and Alastor, the two did what they could to entertain themselves and each other while they waited for a new damned soul to come to the hotel.

" _𝕀𝕥'𝕤 𝕒 𝕟𝕖𝕨 𝕘𝕒𝕞𝕖, 𝕞𝕪 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕣. 𝕋𝕠𝕕𝕒𝕪 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕖𝕓𝕦𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕝𝕠𝕨𝕝𝕪 𝕓𝕦𝕥𝕝𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕤𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕤𝕖𝕣𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕠𝕨𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕤𝕖𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕥._ "

"Serve...me?"

" _𝕆𝕗 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤𝕖! 𝔸𝕟𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕤𝕜 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕖 𝕀 𝕤𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕕𝕠. 𝕀ͧ𝕗̜ ̭̽𝕪̔͂𝕠̼̦𝕦̮̚͘ ̲̆ͭ𝕟͍̅̚͡𝕖̲͂ͨ͟𝕖̯̓̃̇𝕕̜ͮͣͦ͡ ͉̓̿̃̂𝕒̺̭̝̌͡͠𝕟̡̱̏͜͜͡𝕪̷̶̾̃͛͘𝕠̶̡̹̝̣͋ͮ𝕟͙̺͇̪̍̒͟𝕖̣͖̜͌͑̏͑͟ ̜̞̃̄͑̏̂͟𝕜̡̡̃́ͤ̅ͤ̕𝕚̴͕̠̹̺ͩ͂𝕝̧̩̜̻̫ͥ̒̒͢𝕝̴̸̛̩͍̻̽̈͑̐𝕖̵̸̟ͤͣ̀̓͂͂͂𝕕̶̵̪̤͐̀͑ͥ̋ͧ,̷͇̤̞̀̐ͥͭ͆̄͠ ̸̧̹̰̿͛̈̆͢͝𝕔̷̡̘̜̝̳̞̦̾̄ͣ͘𝕠̜̺̺͎͎̩̽́̑͑͋͠𝕟̯̩̍̊̉̆̏ͣ̔͆ͤ̌𝕤̸̘̝̤̤̩̔ͤ̂͗ͫͫ͞𝕚̢̗̟̻́̇̎ͭ̿̑̒͝ͅ𝕕̸̛͊̏ͨ̅̓͌̔̎͛̒͗͡𝕖̷̧̛̠̲̦ͪ͛̿ͤ͗ͯ̚͜𝕣̴̛̗̘̦̹̜̈́ͬ̑͂̏̕͜ ̧̬̯͈͖̹̮̝̳̗ͬͣ͌̏̚𝕥̵̱̤̲̆̾̽̋́͐̏͌̊ͩ̎𝕙̨̡̺̹̰̖̦́̋̌ͪ̄ͫͦͦ͢𝕖͎̥̟ͭ̇̔̇̄̂̒͋ͭͬ̚𝕞̨̢̛̟̟̖̺̹̺̔̔̒̌ͪ͟ ̶̧̨̲̦̫̺̟͒̋ͪ̿ͥͨ̀ͅͅ𝕕̷̛̥̤̲̖͓̈́́̍̈́͂̃̃ͫ̕͘𝕖̵̳͇͖̙͉ͦͮͥ̂͊̕͢͟҉̪͖ͬ𝕒̶̤̹͖̟̑ͩ͒̽̿̋ͧ͋ͬ̚͟͢͡𝕕̠̺̩̻̮̮̬̆̽ͮ̾͌̇͢͜͝ͅ.̵̡̢̠̥̹̜̣̺͉̋͒̽̾͒ͩͮͣ͡ 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕒𝕝𝕤𝕠 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕚𝕘𝕟𝕖𝕥𝕤!_ "

Charlie blinked. "Ummm, sure beignets sound good." She started to get out of bed but Alastor stopped her.

" _𝕊𝕚𝕥, 𝕤𝕚𝕥 𝕞𝕪 𝕞𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤. 𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕤𝕠𝕣𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕓𝕦𝕥𝕝𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕀 𝕓𝕖 𝕚𝕗 𝕀 𝕕𝕚𝕕𝕟'𝕥 𝕤𝕖𝕣𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕗𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕓𝕖𝕕?_ "

Charlie blinked and then yawned. Breakfast in bed did sound nice.

2 minutes later, Alastor entered the room carrying a tray with beignets, french toast, coush-coush, cane syrup, eggs Hussarde, a glass of milk, and a bowl of grits with creamed cheese.

"Thank you, Alastor! It looks delicious!" She yawned and eagerly wolfed down the food.

" _𝕆𝕗 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕞𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤. 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕠 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕔𝕙 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕚𝕣𝕖._ "

Charlie continued to gulp down the food until there wasn't even a scrap left.

" _𝕍𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕, 𝕞𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤. 𝕀𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕖𝕝𝕤𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕣𝕖𝕢𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕖?_ "

"Mmm," said Charlie who yawned yet again, "you could lick my vagina."

Alastor paused and stared at Charlie. Then, without a word, he stuck his head underneath the covers and moved towards Charlie's crotch.

"W-woah! Alastor!? W-what a-are you d-doing?!" Charlie called out, blushing profusely.

Alastor lifted his head, his face right next to Charlie's. " _𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕤𝕚𝕞𝕡𝕝𝕪 𝕕𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕤 𝕞𝕪 𝕞𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕤._ "

"Y-yeah… but…" Charlie's brain raced as she struggled to keep up with the situation. " _I'm_ okay with it. But… Alastor? Are you okay with this?"

" _𝕆𝕗 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕣,_ " he breathed out, " _𝕀'𝕞 𝕠𝕜𝕒𝕪 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕕𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒͖͊𝕟̧ͩ͂𝕪͇̐ͯ͜𝕥̞̊ͦ̃𝕙̲̔̾ͬ𝕚̛̖̚𝕟͕̆𝕘͋ 𝕞𝕪 𝕞𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕖._ " He gave Charlie a quick peck on the lips and then moved down south.

"Mmm, I just want to ensure tha-- OooOohhH…" Charlie felt her brain melt from the sudden cold sensation of Alastor's tongue at the bottom of her panties. Then, ever so slowly, Alastor moved his tongue upwards. Every second, another inch, sending new electric tingles throughout Charlie's body and brain. Finally, Alastor got to Charlie's clitoris where he remained, his tongue making circular motions, licking her clit through her underwear. Charlie shuddered. Alastor reached with his arms, brushing his fingers against her thighs. He reached the brim of her panties and pulled down. The part of her panties next to her genitals was wet from vaginal juices and spit, and so they stuck and peeled off the skin, a sensation that made Charlie's brain go fuzzy from ecstasy.

Alastor gently breathed onto Charlie's sensitive and exposed clitoris. He planted a kiss on her clit and started to suck lightly. Charlie moaned deeply. Alastor moved his head and stuck his long and slimy tongue deep into her vaginal opening, he moved his hand and started to move his finger around her lower stomach which instinctively bucked with pleasure. He moved his finger down as he flexed his tongue around the walls of her vagina. Bubbles of spit formed and popped, making quiet clicking and slurping noises inside her vagina, his finger came to the clitoris and rubbed back and forth, a slightly different direction each time.

Charlie made a gurgling noise of unbridled joy. "Oooooaaauuu, Alastor! I need you inside me! P-p-pu-put y-your d-dick inside me!"

" _𝕆𝕗 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕞𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣,_ " Alastor purred as he pulled down his trousers and hopped his legs onto the bed, straddling Charlie. Charlie eagerly pushed the tray to the ground, the plates crashing onto the floor.

" _𝕆𝕙 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕣, 𝕀'𝕝𝕝 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕔𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕟 𝕦𝕡 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕞𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣~_ "

"Ah, sorry, I didn't--Mmmmm..." Alastor locked his lips with Charlie's and gave her a deep and passionate kiss as his erect cock slammed into her vagina. He arched his hips backwards and then slammed forwards. He continued thrusting his hips back and forth. Slowly, he parted his lips from Charlie’s and the two began to pant. Alastor’s huffing came out distorted and staticky. His breath was hotter than the average demon’s, a fact that Charlie was acutely aware of as she felt his breath wash over her face with each of his rhythmic thrusts.

As Alastor continued to thrust, Charlie’s vagina squeezed and brushed against his penis. He slowly started to feel his own brain fuzz over. Several thrusts later, and suddenly his eyes went wide and he bit his lip as he ejaculated inside of Charlie. Alastor huffed out several breaths. He then pulled out and bent down towards her vagina.

“ _𝔸̳𝕡̅𝕠̅𝕝̱𝕠͞𝕘̠𝕚͞𝕖̳𝕤̿,͟ ̲𝕞̅𝕒̳𝕕̱𝕒̠𝕞̳.͟ ̲ ̲𝕀̄𝕥̲ ̱𝕚̄𝕤̿ ̠𝕦̱𝕟̠𝕓͞𝕖̱𝕔̄𝕠̿𝕞͞𝕚̠𝕟͞𝕘̅ ̲𝕠̄𝕗̲ ̱𝕒͞ ͞𝕤̱𝕖̳𝕣̲𝕧̳𝕒̳𝕟̳𝕥̱ ̱𝕥̳𝕠͟ ̿𝕖͞𝕛̱𝕒͟𝕔͟𝕦͟𝕝̲𝕒̠𝕥̱𝕖̲ ̳𝕚͞𝕟̄ ͟𝕗̄𝕣̱𝕠͞𝕟̠𝕥̄ ̿𝕠͟𝕗͞ ̱𝕙͟𝕚̲𝕤͞ ̲𝕞̲𝕒̱𝕤̅𝕥͞𝕖̲𝕣̅,̠ ͞𝕖̠𝕤̿𝕡̅𝕖̅𝕔̄𝕚͞𝕒͞𝕝̲𝕝̿𝕪̅ ̿𝕥̲𝕠̱ ̱𝕕̄𝕠̅ ̅𝕤̲𝕠͞ ̳𝕓̳𝕖̳𝕗̳𝕠̅𝕣̅𝕖͟ ̠𝕥͞𝕙͟𝕖̳ ̲𝕞̱𝕒̿𝕤̲𝕥͟𝕖̅𝕣̄ ̲𝕙̅𝕒̲𝕤̿ ̄𝕠̅𝕣̱𝕘̿𝕒͟𝕤̅𝕞͞𝕖̄𝕕̄ ̄𝕙̅𝕖̱𝕣͟𝕤̳𝕖̲𝕝͞𝕗͟.̳_ ”

Alastor licked Charlie’s clitoris causing her to gasp and moan. He then stuck a finger up her vagina and thrust it back and forth, in and out. Then, with his other hand, he rubbed a finger in a circular motion around her clit. He then moved his head up to Charlie’s chest. He summoned a portal with tentacles which undid the clasp on Charlie’s bra, he started sucking on Charlie’s exposed nipples. Finally, he moved the portal downwards and had one of the tentacles slowly penetrate Charlie’s butthole.

“Mmmmmnnggh” Charlie moaned out as pleasure attacked her from every angle. She started to drool from pure ecstasy. After 20 seconds, Charlie’s hips thrust forward from orgasmic joy. She called out with a loud moan and then flopped down. She moaned quietly, her brain swimming with endorphins and bliss. Alastor ruffled her hair fondly.

Eventually, Charlie sat up,

“Mmmm...Alastor that was wonderful.” She thought for a bit, “It’s probably best we keep this as a one-time thing though.”

“ _𝕚𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕖𝕕,_ ” Alastor nodded. He stood up and walked towards the door, paused, turned his head back, and said, “ _𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝… 𝕠𝕗 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕀 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕞𝕪 𝕧𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕥𝕪 𝕥𝕠, 𝕀’𝕞 𝕘𝕝𝕒𝕕 𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦._ ”

“Yeah…… Wait, what?!”


End file.
